The Hanyou Slave
by Neo Staff
Summary: Inuyasha was captured and put to be a slave when he was a young boy. He is 20 now and about to be sold to a very wealthy, very powerful family's daughter, who he believes will be a brat. However, has will soon find that not everyone is as they appear....
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hanyou Slave**_

_**By: Neo Staff**_

_Disclaimer: Is my name Rumiko Takahashi? Cause if it is, then I'm happy!...but it's not, so...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!...and I'm not happy anymore..._

_Summery: When Inuyasha was a small boy, he was captured and put to be a slave. Now, 18, he is still a slave. And when a wealthy family comes to find their daughter a slave, they pick Inuyasha who was the top of his class. But when Inuyasha thinks that the wealthy family's daughter is going to be a brat, he finds that he is wrong. Kagome, his new owner, is not only a very kind girl who does not believe in slavery, she is also a princess. A very beautiful princess who Inuyasha can't help but...well...you'll find out what happens between them!_

Chappi 1

"Get up, new slave." Said a voice in the boys ear.

The child didn't move though, not knowing that it really was him the man was talking to.

"I said get up damn it!" The man yelled in the boys sensitive ears.

The little boy cried out, his ears now getting sore from the yell of the man. He looked up at the man standing over him. He was in all black and had a sword drawn.

"Move it." The man said and point off to the side where the little boy was able to see a bit of light through the trees.

But the little boy still didn't move.

"I said get moving!" the man yelled again. "Why the hell won't you get your ass up and move? Don't make me hurt you, it'll only lessen your value."

The little boy glanced behind him and a figure on the ground and the man followed his gaze.

"Huh, that your mother?" he asked.

The little boy nodded. The man then went over and rolled the fallen women over. One look at her face told him everything. She had been killed…though, how it had happened, he really didn't want to know.

"She's dead, boy. So to bad for you. Now…get moving before I have to knock you out." The man stood up and looked for the boy…who wasn't there anymore.

"Damn it, where are you slave?" he called out.

There was a snap of a twig and the man turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes…the last thing that he would ever see. The little boy, after he finished with the first man, turned to where he had seen the light and headed for it, coming into a clearing full of other man dressed as the first one was.

At once he launched himself at one, and tore him up. He then turned, ready to take on the next one he saw. But he wasn't able to. The other man that were there grabbed onto him and used a special powder that they had to put him out.

"What the hell was that all about?" one of the men asked. "I've never seen a human do that!"

"That's no human." Said their commander. "That one there is a hanyou. He'll fetch a fair price, I know it. Put him into a different wagon then the others. If he turns again, I don't want him killing all of the slaves we've collected so far."

"Turn, sir?" asked someone.

"Yes," said the commander of the slave collectors. "Some hanyous, when they get mad enough, scared enough, or are close to death, are able to change. Sometimes at will and sometimes not. Their demon blood takes over and they have the strength and whatever else that a demon of their class has. Answer your question?"

"Yes, sir." Said the man who had asked.

"Then shut up and lets get moving." Said the commander and they started off to look for more people to capture and force to be slaves.

A/N: RandR!

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! I know I know I know! This is kinda like The Princess Slave...in the title anyways. Sorry, but I premake the titles and this just happened to fit what summery of what I wanted to do!

Awsome! Another story up! That's 3 in 1 day! Sorry it's so short, but it is only the first chapter! I hope you likey! And, as in most all of my stories now, I need at least 7 reviews before I post the next chappi!

Love you all!

Nene


	2. Chapter 2

Before:

"Then shut up and lets get moving." Said the commander and they started off to look for more people to capture and force to be slaves.

Now:

Screams and shouts tore through the air as a boy ran through the trees, gasping in pain. He did not know where he was or where the screaming was coming from, only that he wanted to get as far away from it as possible. Screaming meant danger and his Mother had always told him to run from danger.

His chest suddenly constricted at the thought of his Mother. He did not know where she was either. He knew he had lost her at some point while he was running, but he could not remember where. Nevertheless, he knew…he knew that she would show up soon…she just had to. He slowed down, thinking that if he waited long enough, wished hard enough, she would soon show up beside him.

But she never did and the screams were getting louder. But he had to wait. He had to! His Mother was coming, she was going to be with him soon and they would run away together to some place safe.

Footsteps in the trees made the boy turn to the sound and he cried out, "Mother!? Mother is that you!?"

However, what came out of the trees was not his Mother. It was not even remotely human. As the screams and shouts got louder and the boy cringed, laying his ears flat against his skull. But nothing could block out the words that suddenly came rushing out of the things grotesque mouth.

"You're Mothers dead, boy! Dead! She's dead! They are all dead! Dead…dead…dead…"

~*~

Inuyasha flew up off the ground into a sitting position, breathing hard. Sights and smells assaulted his senses but it took a moment for everything to register of his dream-fogged brain.

'It was only a dream…' he thought, trying to control his breathing. 'Only a stupid, stupid dream. The screams and shouts weren't real…but then, why do I hear them still?'

Blinking his eyes in the near complete darkness, Inuyasha, a half-demon slave, looked around him and into the other cells. What he saw should not have been comforting but, in a way, it was, at least to him. All the slaves were still there, none of them were missing, meaning that their block had not been put up for auction that day. Yet.

Sighing in relief, Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head and moved himself back so he was up against the wall. It was dry, mostly, and full of pits and groves that bit at his back, but he ignored it all. After ten years of slavery and torture, the twenty-year-old Inuyasha knew he could take anything.

He sighed again and looked up at the only crack in the ceiling, and the only way to tell if it was day or night. Judging from how light it was, and the amount of noise going on around him, Inuyasha guessed it had to be about mid-day, if not later. That meant their meager lunch was on the way, which would account for why there was so much rustling and jostling going on.

"So you're finally up I see," said a familiar, heavily accented voice from the cell next to him. "Do you hear all that noise going on outside?" it was a rhetorical question, Inuyasha knew, because of his half-demon hearing. He decided not to answer and only nodded his head, closing his eyes. "They say there's another new shipment of slaves out there that we're supposed to be tested against in some new training game they want to use. I wonder why they keep shipping in so many."

Inuyasha did not respond and his expression did not change, but inside he was burning with hate and disgust. He knew the real reason for all of the new shipments: him. The Slavers knew how powerful he was and they liked showing him off to potential customers, though, of course, they always made sure his price was too high to be paid. They did not want to sell Inuyasha; they wanted to keep him as their little entertaining pet.

The noise outside increased, which could only mean that a crowd was gathering to see the slaughtering of more innocents and to buy the slaves that did not die. It was a sick game, and the people were sick for liking it, but it was the way society was ruled, and nothing would change that.

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders and flexed his legs, getting ready for the slaughter ahead. He hated killing, hated it more then being a slave, but there was nothing he could do. His survival instinct commanded him to do everything it took to survive, and if that meant killing all of the people in the arena, then he would, even if he died a little inside each time.

The door to the outside world suddenly banged open and Inuyasha had to close his eyes for a brief moment against the harsh glare of the mid-day sun. Heavy boot-clad feet stomped down the stairs and stopped near his cell. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha could see the Slaver holding the roster that would tell him who was fighting whom that day.

Flexing his legs one more time, Inuyasha got ready to stand up but was stopped midway when the Slaver said, "Number 406-A, you're up." The number called was not his! Inuyasha stared in horror as the cell next to his was opened up and the old man he had been talking to earlier was dragged out of it.

"Isn't this your lucky, lucky day?" The Slaver said. "First fight for you, isn't it? Yes…lucky, lucky." He shoved the old man in the back to get him moving. "Move it! Don't want to keep those paying crowds waiting, do we now?"

"Wait!" Inuyasha called out, hardly knowing what he was doing. "Why is he going to fight? He's an old man!"

The Slaver stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring at the slave who dared to call out, and who was now pressing himself against the bars. Walking back, he stood in front of the slave before suddenly, and quickly, lashing out with the whip in his hand and catching the slave's wrist with it.

Drawing closer, the Slaver said, "He's too old to be any use." He spit in the slaves face and removed the whip before adding, "So he's going to die. For entertainment." And he laughed as he moved back to the old man and pushed him forward again.

Rubbing his wrist, Inuyasha again sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. Why couldn't he save anyone!?

~*~

A sudden, loud hiss of pain flew through the brilliantly lit room, causing heads to turn and a frantic female voice to say, "Ah, sorry m'lady! It wont happen again!" And another, more harassed female voice to answer, "Of course it will you dolt! Just get on with it and finish the Ladies hair!"

Nervous murmurs swept through the room at the sound of the Ladies caretakers voice washed over them in an angry snarl. It was never a good sign when Robin, the caretaker, was mad. It usually meant that something bad was going to happen. Like they would be forced to clean the whole house. Again. Even though they weren't servants, but stylists ranging from hair to makeup to clothing. But, then again, you didn't ignore Robin. Unless you were talking to the Lady.

"It's ok Robin," Lady Kagome said, smiling at her in the mirror. "Missy didn't mean to do it and it didn't really hurt." The hair stylist in the mirror, Missy, smiled at Kagome and mouthed, "Thank you." At her.

"Nevertheless," Robin sniffed in disdain. "The girl…"

"Missy," Kagome interrupted, as only Kagome could. No one else had the nerve to interrupt Robin.

"What?" Robin said, blinking in surprise. She would never get use to Kagome doing things her own way. Like interrupting her. Again.

"The girls _name _is Missy," Kagome said with emphasis.

"Yes, well…" Robin stalled for a second, collecting herself before going on to say, "But, really, the girl…I mean, Missy, really should be punished for burning you, Lady Kagome. She had no right to."

She was shocked when Kagome laughed and replied, "She didn't _mean_ to burn me. It was an accident. Right Missy?" She again smiled at the girl in the mirror, who self-consciously nodded. She was new to the Higurashi household and so was still learning the ropes. But it made her glad to see that not everyone in this house would be like Robin.

At that moment, the doors to the side of the room opened and a beautifully dressed woman stepped through them, smiling at the people around her, all of whom had moved away to give her room.

"Hello everyone," she said as she walked forward to the middle of the room, where her daughter was sitting. "And how are you this afternoon Kagome?"

As always, Kagome loved to see her mother. She saw so little of her during the day, since she was usually having lessons and her mother was always busy running their business 'empire' with her step-father.

"I'm fine, as always mother," she replied, wishing she could hug her. However, with her hair still being done, she had to content herself with just smiling at her beloved mother. "And you?"

"Excited," Mrs. Higurashi replied, beaming. "You're going to love where I'm taking you, I just know it."

"And where would that be?" Kagome inquired. She knew they were going somewhere special, since her mother had instructed that she look her best before they go out, but she just couldn't guess _where_ she was being taken.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't keep it a secret anymore," placing her hand on her daughters shoulder and giving it a loving squeeze she said, "I'm taking you to the Slave Market to buy you your first personal slave!"

A/N: Enjoy. I hecka wanted to update this fic because it's been bugging me so much. I really like this chapter and I am SO going to start on the next one soon.

And look, I'm still not dead! Anyway, I should be getting more up soon. So, again, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Before:

"Oh, I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't keep it a secret anymore," placing her hand on her daughters shoulder and giving it a loving squeeze she said, "I'm taking you to the Slave Market to buy you your first personal slave!"

Now:

Kagome gaped at her Mother, unable to comprehend what she was saying. It was not until Robin slapped her should and said, "Shut your mouth! It's not proper to gape!"

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to settle her nerves. It was not the first time her Mother had tried to get her a personal slave. She could handle it again.

"Mother, may I speak to you alone?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes and watching her Mother through the glass. She knew that she was being rude to all of the other people in the room, but she did not want to make a big scene about this.

Again.

"Of course," Her Mother said, blinking in surprise before looking around the room and adding, "You're all free to go. Kagome looks presentable, so you may all go home for the day."

As everyone filed out of the room, Kagome glanced at Robin, knowing that she would want to stay.

"It's ok, Robin." She said. "I really would like to speak to Mother alone."

Glaring at her charge, she curtsied and walked from the room. It was not that she was mad, really, but she always believed that the second Kagome was out of her site something bad would happen.

When the door had finally closed, Kagome stood up and faced her Mother, her eyes hard.

"Mother," she began, ready to start the old argument all over again. She really, _really_ did not want a slave. "You know how I feel about slaves."

Nodding, her Mother replied, "Yes, I know, but I'm not the one who's suggesting it this time. Your Father is." She watched as Kagome's eyes widened and she knew she had won. "You know how your Father is. If he wants something, he gets it. Moreover, he wants you to have a personal slave. Now, I'll go get Robin and we'll be on our way." And with that, she strode from the room, leaving Kagome to stare after her.

A moment later, Robin walked into the room, her back straight and her head high. However, when she saw the look on her young charges face, she dropped her angry act, rushed over to Kagome, and wrapped her in a tight hug. It was one of the few times she ever really let her guard down.

"It's not fair," Kagome whispered into Robin's shoulder. "Mother and Father _both_ know how I feel about slavery. Why are they pushing me to get one?"

"Oh, my dear," Robin soothed, stroking Kagome's silky hair. "They just want you to have someone protect you." She patted Kagome's head and leaned back, her caretaker face falling back into place as she added, "I'm not going to be around forever you know."

Kagome shook her head, refusing to reply, and let herself be led from the room and through the house to the waiting car. As she stepped in and sat down, she realized her Mother had decided to come along, which would virtually make sure that Kagome picked a slave this time. Sighing in defeat, Kagome stared out the side window as her Mother and Robin started to discuss what sort of slave they thought Kagome should get.

"It should defiantly be a male," Her Mother said. "They're always in short supply but they're also always the best. And I am going to make sure Kagome has the best. We don't need a slave that is going to die on us right away."

Robin shook her head as her replied, "A male might be stronger, but they're also still _males_. And you know it will have to sleep on Kagome's floor. How else would it be able to protect and serve her at all times?" As Kagome's Mother considered this, Robin added with a sniff, "Besides, you don't want her to get attached, right?" at Mrs. Higurashi's slow nod, Robin continued, "So get her a female. They more easily replaced and besides, Kagome would be less prone to get attached to it."

"You're quite right, Robin," Mrs. Higurashi said, glancing at her daughter to see how she would take this news. However, Kagome was staring out the window, trying to ignore the conversation going on around, and about, her. "But still," she added with a sigh when Kagome gave no reaction or response. "Kagome should be able to pick out the slave herself. And I intend to let her. If she picks a male, fine. If she picks a female, fine. And if she picks more then one, I will be very happy." She glanced at her stubborn daughter again and was in time to see her glaring daggers out the window.

The rest of the trip was passed in silence, partly because Mrs. Higurashi did not want to upset her daughter anymore and partly because the atmosphere in the ca had gotten so heavy, it was hard for them to think straight. It was not until they were almost at the Slave Holder's Slave Market, the name of their destination, that Mrs. Higurashi suddenly realized what was going on and kicked her daughter, softly but firmly, in her leg.

At once the atmosphere lightened and Kagome had the grace to blush. She usually had better control of her emotions and, therefore, her Miko powers. However, with so much coming at her suddenly, it was understandable.

Muttering a hurried, "I'm sorry," Kagome ducked her head and breathed deeply before again looking out the window and concentrating on staying calm. It would not do any of them good for her to go berserk now.

The driver pulled up to the curb near the express entrance to the Market and got out to open the doors. As he helped Mrs. Higurashi out, Robin did the same for Kagome. As the driver got back into the car and started to pull away, a man dressed in a dark gray suit walked up to them, a smile plastered on his face and a name card reading, "Slaver Kevin" pinned to the front.

When he reached them, he bowed low and said in a silky, winning voice, "Hello, Ladies. How can I help you today?"

"We'd like to see your stock," Mrs. Higurashi said. Bowing her head slightly at Kagome, she added, "My daughter is here to buy her first personal slave and we'd like to see your best."

"Of course, My Lady," Kevin said, bowing low again. "We were just about to start a Rally in the small arena, if you would like to go and bid there. Or," he added, as if he had just remembered, "We are also hosting a few Games in the large arena, where you may go and check out our newest stock against a few of older stock." Leaning forward, he added confidentially, as if no one was suppose to know, "I hear they're going to let the slave Inuyasha out again. He one of our best and mostly highly converted specimens. He's a hanyou, and so very strong." He stood straight again and smiled.

Robin sniffed and said, "These Games…they pit one slave against another?" When Kevin nodded, she added, "So, we'd be able to see who was the strongest and then…?" she let the sentence hang for a moment.

Kevin picked it up right away and replied, "Bet on them. Or, if there is one you really want, they all have selling prices, so you would be able to buy it straight away."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, as if this was everything she had hoped for and said, "We would like to see these Games."

"Of course, My Lady," Kevin said with another low bow before gesturing for them to follow him into the building entrance.

They all ignored Kagome, who was trying her hardest to _not_ run as far away form this place as possible.

She did not, and would not, tell anyone that her Miko senses were making her feel all of the death and pain going on around her.

~*~

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, breaking off some of its plaster but otherwise doing little other damage. The whole place was made of reinforced metal.

"Dammit!" he yelled, slamming the wall again, breaking off more plaster. "Dammit!"

It had been over ten minutes since they had taken the old man out of the cell next to his and sent him to his death. So why hadn't they come back for him? Or for another slave? If they were hosting their stupid Games, wouldn't they want to keep the crown enticed by sending out slave after slave!?

He slammed the wall one more time before turning around and sliding down into a sitting position. It was not like him to be so on edge but, then again, the old man had been his friend…sort of. In the last few weeks, the old man, who Inuyasha had never learned the name of, had talked and talked to him, telling him stories of the time when he was an adventurer. At first, Inuyasha had been annoyed by the continuous talking. However, as time went by, Inuyasha found himself listening to the old man's tales and dreaming of the freedom he hoped to have one day.

Now, however, there would be no one to talk to, no one to tell him stories of freedom and adventure…no one to keep the nightmares away at night…

The door slammed open and there was the sound of feet on the stairs and of something being dragged along the floor. It was not until the cell next to him was thrust open and a body thrown into it that Inuyasha realized the old man had survived! He was breathing hard and seemed to be favoring his right leg, but he was alive!

"How the hell…" Inuyasha started, but the sound of the old man laughing cut him short. It was so long since any slave had laughed…

"Ah, my boy, that was fun," the old man said, pushing himself up against the wall. "Didn't think I was going to make it. But I did! Aye, I did!" He laughed again and stuck his hand through the bars into Inuyasha's cell.

His eyes, wide, Inuyasha slowly took the old man forearm in his and shook it.

"Aye, see? I'm alive." Nodding, the old man shifted and withdrew his arm, holding it to his leg now.

"How did you…survive?" Inuyasha asked, knowing how brutal slaves could become when they wanted to stay alive at all costs. However, he never knew the old man had it in him.

"How do you think?" the old man replied, a smile on his face, though it looked forced. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief and was about to ask more when the door was again slammed open and feet were head pounding down the stairs. This time, as expected, they stopped in front of his cell.

"Come on, half-breed," one of the slavers said. "We're hoping you'll catch the eye of some fine Ladies who are shopping today." They threw cuffs around his hands and feet and pulled him forward, towards the open door. "Be good today, and maybe you'll get bought!" the Slavers laughed at their own joke as they all stepped out into the light.

~*~

"Mother," Kagome said sickly, as she watched an old man being beaten up in the arena below her. Although the arena was large, she, her Mother, and Robin had all been able to get seats that offered them the best view of the…Games. "Mother," she repeated, "I don't think I can take much more of this. It's sick!"

Laughing, her Mother said, "Oh Kagome, toughen up! You know only the strong will survive in this world!" And, although it was undignified for her to do so, Mrs. Higurashi cheered, albeit quietly.

"You're Mothers right," Robin added, her eyes riveted on the fighting going on below. "You've got to toughen up! Otherwise where will you end up in this world?"

Kagome, however, had had enough and she ducked her head, concentrating on breathing and blocking out the sounds of fighting and cheering around her. She did not know how long she stayed that way, but it felt like forever before her Mother was suddenly calling her name.

"Kagome? Kagome!" her Mother shook her should slightly. "It's over. Did you see one you liked?"

Kagome could only shake her head and watch as the bodies of two of the dead fighters were dragged away. However, in her slight daze, Kagome realized that the old man was not among them and her heart soared for a moment before plummeting back to the ground. That only meant he had killed the other two and, next time, would either kill again of be killed.

"I wonder who's up next?" her Mother mused, looking at the program in her had. "Oh!" she exclaimed, making Kagome and Robin jump slightly. "It's that half-breed Kevin was talking about! That Inuyasha male." She gazed over the rough field at the gate just to the left of where they were sitting. "I wonder what he will be like?"

But Kagome did not care what he would be like. He would just be like all the others. A killer or a dyer. Nothing more.

At that moment, she did not know how wrong she was.

The gate open to a loud cheer and almost everyone in the stands jumped up, trying to get a better view of the, supposedly, famous Inuyasha. Unable to contain her curiosity at something that would cause this much of an uproar, Kagome forced herself to watch the gate as three people stepped out of it. The two in front, both with dark hair, were pulling behind them a tall, silver haired man.

Kagome could not help but gasp. Was that really a slave? But…he was so gorgeous! Most of the slaves she had seen were cut and bruised, or deformed and tragic looking. But this one…Inuyasha…he was perfect. Everything was still there: arms, legs, fingers, everything. And Kagome could not help but stare at this man, the likes of which she had never seen before.

"Ah, I see he's caught your eyes!" someone next to her said, smiling a toothless grin at her. Blushing, Kagome ducked and shook her head. "Don't be shy, lass! That slave there is none other then Inuyasha! The most perfect lookin' slave here! But you wont find him bein' sold, no sir-y. He one of their best, and they don't wanna be getting' rid of him any time soon! Costs over seven million yen, he does!" and, with a cackle, she turned back to the arena again, leaving Kagome to her staring and blushing.

She was not attracted by him. She was not! It is just that…she had never seen anyone like him before.

She was still staring when the second gate, across from the one Inuyasha had come out of, opened and a mob of slaves rushed out at him.

~*~

The moment the cuffs were off him, Inuyasha stretched himself and watched as the two Slaves hurriedly backed away from him and into the 'safe' zone, an area abundant in weapons only they were designed to use.

He was given a moment to stretch, since this would show him off to the people in the crowd, and Inuyasha took this tame to survey the people sitting in the stands closest to him, although he made sure no one noticed him looking. He had learned the hard way what staring would get him: a slap and a beating.

However, he could not help himself as his eyes fixed on the face of a blushing girl who was looking at an old woman next to her, who seemed to be talking animatedly. The girl ducked her head at one point, and Inuyasha ripped his gaze away, just as she lifted her head again and looked at him.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as the gate across from him was opened. And, even though he tried to deny it, he could not help but hope that she would like what she saw…not the killing, but the way he _moved._

And, on a whim, or so he kept telling himself, he was go all out this time and do all he could to look good.

A/N: Hmm, I really liked this chapter. Maybe cause it's long, or maybe cause I just like it…

Anyways, like always, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Before:

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as the gate across from him was opened. And, even though he tried to deny it, he could not help but hope that she would like what she saw…not the killing, but the way he _moved._

And, on a whim, or so he kept telling himself, he was go all out this time and do all he could to look good.

After:

Standing perfectly still, he let the hoard of slaves rush at him, making no attempt to defend himself or even get out of the way. Suspense filled the air and everyone collectively held their breath as they watched the distance between Inuyasha and the other slaves got shorter and shorter.

Ten feet, and Inuyasha still had not moved. The other slaves in the arena thought they smelled an easy kill and therefore an easy victory.

How wrong they were.

Seven feet, and Inuyasha could have been a statue carved from marble for all he moved. The slaves rushing him were already imagining his death and the hope that they would catch someone's eye and be bought. Being a slave to someone, anyone, was better by far then being in a Slaver colony.

Six feet…five feet…four feet…and never did Inuyasha move from his position.

As the first slave reached striking distance, he yelled a challenge at the still figure before him and struck out with his fist, knowing he was dead on with his aim and would hit Inuyasha square in the nose, breaking it. Or so he thought. But he had never fought a hanyou before and so it was not until he was on the ground, rolling a little from his momentum with the laughs and cheers of the crowd around him that he realized he had _missed_. He looked up, searching for any sign of silver hair, but he saw nothing. _Nothing_.

The soft thud! of someone landing behind him made him scramble to his feet and spin around. He never saw the fist coming for him, but it would not matter a second later, when the impact of said fist sent his head flying back so fast his neck broke with the force of it. With a sickening thunk!, his body hit the ground a few feet away and, when he did not get back up, a loud cheer of approval went up through the crowd.

Inuyasha, however, ignored it all, as he always did, and turned to face the other four slaves still alive. They were more wary of Inuyasha, now that they had seen what he could do, and so formed a half-circle around him, hoping to drive him against the wall before going in for the kill. They advanced quickly towards Inuyasha, who was again standing as still as possible. The only move he made was a slight flexing of his clawed fingers.

The middle two slaves did not even have the time to scream before their throats were suddenly penetrated and ripped open, spouting blood everywhere. They fell forward, skidding slightly on the rough ground. Glancing up, Inuyasha hoped to get a glimpse of the dark haired woman he had seen earlier. However, when his eyes finally landed on the spot where she had last been, she was not there anymore. He could not believe it! She had walked out on the Games? The Games no one had ever walked out of before?

It baffled him beyond reason. But then, this was the only life he had ever known.

A sudden pain in his back forced his mind back to the two slaves who were now close behind him. One had just kicked him in the lower back, hoping to unbalance him and therefore push him over, but he had not even made Inuyasha wobble. Taking offenders arm, Inuyasha swung him across the front of his body and sent him flying into the other man. With a crunch, they collided and both went down.

A moment later, Inuyasha sighed inwardly as the two disentangled themselves from each other and stood up, swaying from the collision. He really hated it when they did not die right away. It meant they were suffering from the pain he had caused them and that the fighting would have to continue. At least when they died right away they did not have to go through any pain and it was all over more quickly. However, one could always get what one wanted, he thought to himself as he got ready to finishing it all properly this time.

Not two steps forward, however, and two sets of gates nearest him opened with a crash and a dozen or so Slavers stormed out, heading in his direction. A burst of mutter exploded from the stands and Inuyasha was forced to flatten his sensitive ears to his head. What was happening _now_? Nothing like this had ever happened before. The Slavers _never_ came out onto the field until only on person was left alive.

The answer came a moment later when the Slavers reached him and the Commander in charge of the group ground out through clenched teeth, "Come on, slave!" he nodded to his men and he continued, and Inuyasha's hands and feet were placed into cuffs. "Your sorry ass has finally been bought, much to the disappointment of our pockets."

They half pushed, half-dragged Inuyasha through a gate that he had never been through before but which he knew led to the auditorium and Auction House, where slavers bought in the arena were handed over to their new masters.

But who would have been _able_, or even _want_, to buy _him_?

~*~

She could not stand it. She thought she was going to be able to, what with how graceful Inuyasha had jumped into the air and flipped himself, literally, over the man in front of him. He seemed to have been flying almost and to have the grace of a staking panther. However, the moment he had landed and his fist had connected with the other man's face, everything had changed. Even through all the cheering and noise, Kagome could swear that she had heard the crunch of bones breaking in the poor man's face.

She certainly felt the man die. The moment his soul had left his body, her Miko powers had surged within her, registering it all. However, the dizziness that usually came with death did not touch her, but she could not tell if it was because of all the noise and people around her or if she was just to far away to feel it.

Or if it was because she was already dizzy from everything that had already happened.

She felt nauseous and with a hurried apology and explanation, she surged out of her seat, swayed, and then took off for the nearest exit to the lower corridors. However, when another cheer came from the crowd, this one louder then all the others, she could not help her natural curiosity and against her better judgment, she turned around to look down into the arena. What she saw almost made her faint with horror and revulsion. For no longer was the slaver's hair silver. It was now dark red, stained with the blood of those he had just killed.

But now she could not watch more. Turning on her heel and ignoring all of the new cheers, Kagome rushed down the stairs and found herself in a large auditorium. To her right was a door she knew must lead out into the ground floor arena. However, it was the room _across_ from her, and more specifically the sign hanging above it, that really caught and held her attention.

Auction House: The Finest Selection of Slavers Anywhere!

Her stomach churning, Kagome started to turn away, only to bump into someone's large body.

"Oh!" Kagome blurted as hands caught and steadied her. "I'm very sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, My Lady," said a deep, male voice from above her. She looked up into eyes so brown they might have been black and the man above her was smiling his teeth perfect and white. "It was my fault. _I_ was in _your_ way."

He allowed her to step back and get steady before he bowed to her.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "Um…" she added, not really knowing how to respond to this man. Who was he? A Slaver? A customer? She glanced him over quickly and had to fight her surprise to see that he was a _full_ demon. She was even more surprised to see that he had a name tag on! "Y-you're a Slaver?" she stuttered out.

The Slavers smile got wider as he replier, "I am." With another bow he added, "My name is Kouga. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Oh, well, no. I mean, yes. I mean…I'm looking for…" she came to a halt. What _was_ she looking for? Her stomach had calmed as she had talked to him, and so she felt better, so she did not really need the bathroom anymore. But maybe she should ask for it anyways, so she could hide away until everything was over. However, the next words that came out of her mouth surprised her more then anything else that had happened that day, "I want to buy that man, um, slave."

"Which one?" Kouga asked politely.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, hardly knowing where these words were coming from. Why was she saying these things!?

Taken aback, Kouga took a moment before he was able to answer, "My Lady, I'm not sure that you know which one you are talking about."

"Of course I do," Kagome said, fighting against an urge to roll her eyes. Rolling eyes were not Lady like…and besides…she really did know what she was talking about. "He is the one in the arena right now. The one with the silver hair."

"Ah, so…yes…" Kouga looked around, spotted two Slaver guards walking past, and barked out a few orders at them, "You two! Go get the Commander and then grab that slave, Inuyasha."

As the two turned and ran to do as they were told, Kagome tried to analyze everything that had just happened and tried to figure out just why the _hell_ she had just done everything she had just _done_!

However…the only thing she could come up with was that she did not want to see that beautiful face and silver hair marred ever again by blood…though _why_, she didn't really know. She just had a gut feeling that this was the right thing to do, and that everything would work out.

Somehow.

Kouga turned back to her and opened his mouth to say something when there were hurried footsteps behind them and a moment later, a voice called out, "Kagome! My Lady! Where have you been?" turning around quickly, Kagome saw her Mother and Robin rushing towards her, worried expressions on their faces. "Are you alright?" Robin added when she saw that Kagome was with a man.

"I'm fine, Mother, Robin," she said, letting herself be pulled away from Kouga, who looked very confused at this sudden rush of women. "I was only…um, I was only…" she could not finish, but she did not have to.

Kouga, having recovered himself, flashed his perfect smile at them and stepped forward to bow and say, "My name is Kouga. I am a Slaver." Smiling again, this time only at Kagome, he added, "I was just helping My Lady here to buy a slave."

Shocked expressions flew across Robin and Mrs. Higurashi's faces as they looked down at Kagome, who was trying her best not to blush, and failing miserably.

"You're doing _what_?" Robin said, thinking she had heard wrong. "_You're_ buying a _slave_?"

Kagome could only nod her head. She did not trust her voice enough for it not to shake.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, giving Robin a severe look that said to not make a scene and that they would talk about it later. "Where is the slave?"

"Ah, he isn't here yet." Kouga said, and, gesturing for them to follow him, he added, "If you'll step this way, into the Auction House, we will get everything ready for you."

They followed him over to a desk at the wall opposite them and sat in the chairs he indicated. As they sat, he went around the desk and opened a drawer that held some files, which he pulled out for them.

"My Lady, are you eighteen?" Kouga asked, setting the papers in front of Kagome. "If not, I will need your Lady Mother to sign the papers."

"No, I'm eighteen," Kagome said, picking up the pen Kouga laid before her with another perfect smile.

"Well, fill out what you can right now, and we'll finish the rest when I get back." He said, glancing up and behind the three women in front of him. "Right now I must go and talk to my boss about something. If you'll excuse me?" And, with a low bow, he walked off, towards a door a few feet to their right.

"Kagome…" Robin started, hoping to get some information out of her about why she was having this sudden change of heart about slavery. However, Mrs. Higurashi took that moment to cough slightly and shake her head at Robin. Kagome noticed none of this, as she was trying to concentrate on filling the forms out and not think about what she was doing.

However, telling herself _not_ to think about it was _making_ her think about it and it took her longer then usually to fill out the five page form, which detailed all of the things she was agreeing to when she bought a slave.

Make sure it had a collar? Check. The Slavers would provide her one, since she did not have one with her.

Make sure it knew who its master or masters were? That would be a check, once the slave…Inuyasha, was actually brought out and she would have to issue herself to him…or rather, him to her. It was always confusing…

Make sure it had a command word? She would have to think of one when she saw him.

She checked everything off in her head, making sure she would actually remember it all this time. She had never bothered before, since she had never really been a _master_ of a slave and therefore did not really need to know the rules.

Sighing, she read over everything again, still ignoring her Mother and Robin, before she finally signed her name at the bottom of each page. She pushed the forms away from her, half-disgusted with herself and half relieved that she had stopped Inuyasha from killing more people…or being killed himself.

A commotion to their right signaled that Kouga was back, although he was not alone this time. A tall man, dressed all in black, with dark hair and even darker eyes, walked out of the room after Kouga, who stepped back, bowed, and let the new man take the lead over to the desk where Kagome was still sitting.

As he reached them, he gave a smile and a sudden shiver crawled down Kagome's spine. Something about this man bothered her but she did not know what it was. Maybe his eyes? They were so very dark, and they seemed almost purple in the bright lights. Was he wearing contacts?

When he sat behind the desk, Kouga positioned himself next to it and said, "My Ladies, this is the Owner of Slave Holder's Slave Market, Master Naraku. He would like to speak to you about the slave you want to buy."

"A pleasure to meet you," Kagome muttered, eyeing this imposing man. He must be wearing contacts. No ones eyes were that purple and natural.

Master Naraku nodded and replied, "I'm sure." He took a moment to look each of them over, his eyes finally resting on Kagome, before he leaned forward in his chair and said, "The slave you want to buy is worth a great deal to us. Not as a person, you must realize, but as an asset. He draws big crowds here and therefore big money. If we were to part with him, it wouldn't be…cheap." Kagome knew he was hinting at wanting to make them pay compensation for taking away their 'money bag,' but she was not going to fall for it. When he added, "I want fifteen million yen for him," Kagome knew he was trying to play her for a dopy little girl. Well, she would have none of that.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that?" Kagome asked, sitting as straight as possible in her chair and letting her words be colored with scorn. She knew perfectly well that slaves, no matter how good they were, never went over twelve million yen. Ever. "You and I know perfectly well that the slave I want costs no more then seven million yen, at most." Leaning forward herself, she added, "And we both know very well what over charging for a slave can get you." She was referring to the Slaving Laws, which stated that, no matter how good the slave, no more then twelve million yen was to be paid for them. It also stated that over charging for a slave, of any caliber, was punishable by jail or, if the extortion was high enough, death. Slavery was a big, serious business and the Laws were big, serious business to.

Master Naraku glared at her, calculating now what he could get from her. He knew she would not leave here without that stupid slave and he knew she would go to the authorities if he tried to force her to pay more or go away. However, that did not mean he was not going to try to get as much money out of her as possible. He opened his mouth to demand she pay more then nine million yen, but she beat him to it.

"However," she said when she saw he had come to some conclusion, but she did not want to hear it. "However," she repeated, making sure she had his full attention, as well as that of her Mother and Robin. "I will pay you ten and a half million, today, if you agree to hand him over now, along with clothing and any effects he had with him when he was…acquired." She knew they would still have his belongings, since they were always handed over to the new owner, in case they wanted to have something to reward or punish the slave with. In this case, Kagome intended to reward him with it all.

"Agreed," Master Naraku said at once, knowing he would not get a better deal out of her and hating her for it. His hatred flared and grew when he saw a small smile flicker over her face before it was again hidden behind a mask of complete calm. "Kouga!" he snapped, making the demon behind him snap to attention. "Bring the slave over."

"Yes, Master Naraku." As Kouga hurried off, Naraku picked up the papers Kagome had signed and, as he started to stand up, said, "A copy of these will be mailed to you for you records. Good day." He sauntered off, his back straight and anger for Kagome rolling off his back.

It was not until he was safely behind the door he had just come out of that Kagome allowed herself to slump down into her chair and breath in a deep sigh of relief. This was defiantly a bad day. As she glanced up at her Mother and Robin, she saw that they were both looking at her oddly; her Mother with admiration and pride in her eyes, and Robin with doubt and confusion in hers. Kagome knew it was because of her behavior and was about to explain it away with a hastily complied lie when a sudden commotion behind them made them all turn and stare.

There, standing in the opening into the auditorium, was a pink skinned, apparently freshly washed Inuyasha, a black collar around his neck and cuffs around his ankles and wrists. He did not look happy, most likely due to the rough and burning shower he had just been treated to, but Kagome could not really make herself care at that moment because he still looked gorgeous, still looked perfect, and she was suddenly so very tired. It had been a long day and all she wanted right now was to take her newly…rescued slave (she could not make herself think bought) and go home.

Home…it would never been the same again…not with this half-demon now in her life…

~*~

"Come on," one of the Slavers said, tugging Inuyasha more forcefully forward. "You're going to be cleaned up before we sell you away to some old bat whose going to have you raped everyday." That made the other Slavers in the group laugh and made Inuyasha scowl. It is not like people had not tried that on him before. However, he was happy to think, everyone of them had ended up with a broken face.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered, trying to peer into the Auction House, which they were now passing to go into a side room, where he could smell a lot of water.

When they reached the shower area, they quickly stripped Inuyasha and thrust him forward before two of the Slavers each grabbed a high powered and heated hoses. Knowing what he was in for, and knowing the Slavers liked it when the slavers screamed, Inuyasha bit down on his tongue, shut his eyes, and prepared himself for the scalding water to hit him.

The first blast almost knocked him over with how hot it was, but he only clenched his eyes harder and turned in a slow circle knowing that, if he did not, it would only take much longer.

After ten minutes, it was over. The hoses were turned off and a towel was thrown at him. Quickly drying himself as best he could, Inuyasha allowed himself to again be cuffed before the towel was snatched from his.

"Come on," a Slaver said again. "Time to go meet your new master, bitch!" another round of laughs went through the Slavers as Inuyasha was roughly pulled from the room and over to the Auction House entrance.

"Stay here," said the first slaver, waiting for the signal to bring Inuyasha forward to the right desk.

Choosing not to reply because his face still stung from the hot water, Inuyasha instead choose to survey the room. He had never seen it before, had never even had it described to him, and so he took his time looking. Not that he would ever be here again, of course. But he was still curious about the room.

A movement at the other end of the room caught his eye and he watched as two men walked from a room and over to a desk. As one of the men say, Inuyasha looked at the three people sitting in front of him and stiffened. It was that girl! The same girl from the stands! For a moment he thought that his eyes must be playing tricks on his but, when the girl moved her head to look at one of the women next to her, he caught sight of the side of her face and knew it was her. But why was she there? To buy a slave? Or were the two with her buying slaves?

Inuyasha glanced around him once more before looking back at the people sitting around the desk. There were no other slaves in the room, except for the ones that were already in the service of the Slavers, and they were not for sale.

Voices from the other side of the room floated to his sensitive ears and he could not help but listen to them.

"A pleasure to meet you," a female voice said. It was soft and very feminine and Inuyasha guessed to be the voice of the one in the middle. She was the one he had seen before in the stands…he committed her voice to memory.

"I'm sure." A male voice replied, and Inuyasha saw it was from the man sitting behind the desk. The next few sentences he heard made him snort to himself, "The slave you want to buy is worth a great deal to us. Not as a person, you must realize, but as an asset. He draws big crowds here and therefore big money. If we were to part with him, it wouldn't be…cheap." He rolled his eyes and was tempted to do it again as he heard the man add, "I want fifteen million yen for him."

Though Inuyasha was a slave, even he knew the Slave Laws. He knew that no slave could cost over twelve million yen. He had heard enough bargaining to know that.

The first female's voice came again, and he strained his ears to hear what she was saying. She had lowered her voice to a scornful almost whisper but Inuyasha was able to hear her say, "Surely you don't expect me to believe that?" he saw he straighten as she said this. "You and I know perfectly well that the slave I want costs no more then seven million yen, at most." He was shocked that she knew his starting bid price but, then again, maybe that was common knowledge? Her next sentence almost made him smile, because what he would not give to see each and everyone of these Slavers get what was coming to them, "And we both know very well what over charging for a slave can get you."

A few moments of silence came from the other room before he heard the girl start to talk again.

"However," he heard her say, her voice commanding attention. "However," she said again and Inuyasha saw the two women next to her incline their heads a little more in her direction. What she said next left Inuyasha's mind reeling in shock and disbelief, "I will pay you ten and a half million, today, if you agree to hand him over now, along with clothing and any effects he had with him when he was…acquired." What did this girl think she was playing at? Over ten million yen? For _him? _She must be out of her rich little mind!

However, none of what had already been said shocked him more then the, "Agreed," the man behind the desk spit out almost the moment the middle girl woman had stopped talking. He barley heard the added, "Kouga! Bring the slave over."

A moment later, though, as the Slaver Kouga came rushing over to him, Inuyasha composed himself and placed a scowl on his face. This had to all be a joke right? Cause who the _hell_ would buy _him_? Unless they were crazy or something. Which, apparently, the woman in the middle was…

He saw her slump into her chair before his view was blocked by the large body of the Slaver in front of him.

"Guess you finally got bought, huh, half-breed?" Kouga said, smirking at Inuyasha. They had been rivals ever since Kouga had been bought from another Slaver Market and forced to work here as a Slaver to his won kind. "Can't say I envy you," he added with a glance over his shoulder and the three women still sitting at the desk behind him. "She is one nice piece of work. But then, maybe she isn't getting you for herself." Snickering slightly, he said in a low hiss, "Maybe she'll just feed you to her half-breed eating boyfriend."

Growling, Inuyasha leaned as far forward as he could before spitting out, "Say one more thing, wolf-bitch, and you'll find out just how much damage I can inflict on your pretty boy face!"

Kouga only laughed lowly and shook his head as Inuyasha was pulled roughly up, making the cuffs rattle and clank against each other, drawing the attention on the three women across the room. As they turned at the sounds, Inuyasha studiously ignored them, instead scowling off into another direction, both away from their eyes and those of Kouga. He just wanted this day to be over.

And he really did not care if his new Mistress was mean, stupid, or the nicest person in the entire world. He was too tired and his skin stung too much for him to really give a damn at that moment.

Or so he thought.

Although he was trying to ignore everything and everyone around him, the moment the girl stood up with her family, as he could only guess they had to be, his eyes were instantly drawn to her. She was grace itself and all of her movement were careful and measured, as if she had been in some restraint all of her life and would always have to be careful.

She practically glided towards him, with the other two trailing behind her, both their faces a mix of emotion. Her scent hit him before she had even reached him and he had to fight not to breathe it in deeply. She smelled like crushed flowers and trees. A scent he had not smelt in a long, long time and never from a person.

When she stopped in front of him, he had to fight to keep his scowl firmly in place. He did not know what this woman was really like and he was not about to show her a 'soft side' that she might try to exploit later. He might like her smell and her looks, but over ten years of slavery had taught him that at no time was it good to show any emotion other then contempt.

For a moment she just started at him, openly curious and, perhaps, confused, before she suddenly smiled at him. A genuine smile. As if she had been waiting to meet him for a long time…or as if he were an old friend she was happy to see.

"Hello," she said, bowing her head slightly. "My name is Kagome. I guess I'm your new Mistress."

The collar around his throat constricted slightly and then relaxed, registering the name as Inuyasha's new Master. It might not have been the formal words she was suppose to say, but it was enough, and the collar, as well as himself, would now always know her voice and force him to obey her.

"And you're Inuyasha, right?" she said, as if trying to make conversation with him. Confused by her lack of commands, as well as her lack of a commanding voice, he nodded and watched as she smiled again. "Ok." She said. "Well, I guess I should give you a command word…um…" she glanced him over, and he knew she was trying to think of something that would be easy as well as easy to remember. When her eyes landed on his ears, he self-consciously twitched them. A sudden gleam in her eyes told him they had given her inspiration and her next words confirmed that suspicion, "You're a dog-demon so I think…I think 'sit' shall do."

Again the collar restricted and relaxed, this time registering his command word. Whenever she said it, the collar would pain him, reminding him who was in command and just exactly how much control they had over him.

He glared at her suddenly, making her smile faltered, before he said formally, "Mistress Kagome. I am at your service. Anything you say, I shall do." He was suddenly un-cuffed and allowed to go down onto his knees where he added, "My command word is 'sit,' and I shall obey only you." Touching his head to the floor in front of her, he said, "May I serve you well and die by your hand."

He almost missed her sudden intake of breath, it was so quiet. However, he did not know if it was because she had never heard the formal words before, or if she just was not use to slaves talking, and so he rose to his feet, still glaring before he added the final words of the formal introduction, "What is my Mistresses first command?"

~*~

After a moment of hesitation, Kagome rose to her feet and beckoned for her Mother and Robin to follow her over to her new slave and the people around him. The walk seemed to take forever, mostly because she couldn't' take her eyes off Inuyasha and did not know if she could. When she stopped in front of him, she saw that he was scowling and could not help but just stare for a moment longer, wondering what was upsetting him. Weren't slaves usually happy to be sold? But, then again, maybe he liked his life here, though Kagome highly doubted that….

A second later, she smiled at him, trying to show him that she wasn't going to be mean to him and said politely, "Hello. My name is Kagome. I guess I'm your new Mistress." The word tasted sour in her mouth.

She saw his constrict for a moment and remember that it would do that whenever registering new information.

"And you're Inuyasha, right?" she asked, smiling at him again. When he said nothing and only nodded, she went on, "Ok. Well, I guess I should give you a command word…um…" she couldn't help but hesitate. She had totally forgotten this part, what with the stress she had felt when talking to Master Naraku and she took a moment to look Inuyasha over, hoping to get some inspiration. Her eyes landed on the two little dog ears on top of his head, which twitched as she watched, and a word hit her. "You're a dog-demon so I think…I think 'sit' shall do." She said, hoping she wouldn't offend him and watched as the collar restricted again.

When he suddenly glared at her, she thought he was about to tell her to pick a new word because he was offended but instead he said, "Mistress Kagome. I am at your service. Anything you say, I shall do." She watched in shock as he was un-cuffed and as he lowered himself to his knees. "My command word is 'sit,' and I shall obey only you." He placed his head on the floor, making Kagome want to go down there herself and pull him back up, before he said, "May I serve you well and die by your hand."

She gasped in surprise at his words. She had forgotten this part of the formalities and wished she had been more ready. Of course, he would say that. Slaves were almost always killed by their owners when they got to old or crippled to work…

When he got up and said, "What is my Mistresses first command?" her mind couldn't help but race with the thought, 'what have I done?'

A/N: Enjoy.

And w00t, thirteen pages with a twelve-point font. I think it's only of the longest chapters I've ever written. Yay.

Hmm, by the way, I am BETA reading again, just to let everyone know.


	5. Chapter 5

Before:

She gasped in surprise at his words. She had forgotten this part of the formalities and wished she had been more ready. Of course, he would say that. Slaves were almost always killed by their owners when they got to old or crippled to work…

When he got up and said, "What is my Mistresses first command?" her mind couldn't help but race with the thought, 'what have I done?'

After:

Not long after, they were walking to the curb outside the Market to wait for their driver to pull up. Mrs. Higurashi was in front, with Robin and Kagome behind and to each side of her. Inuyasha brought up the rear, right behind Kagome, his head up and survaying everything around him.

It had been years since he had seen the outside of the Market. Everything was new to him, from the people around him (who all ignored him as they would a bug) to the cars driving by. Even the air here seemed different, though that could have been because the scent of the women in front of him was everywhere.

"Ah, here he is," Mrs. Higurashi said, gesturing off to her side a bit. "Now, Robin, when we get home I need you to set up a meeting with the senior staff. I'm thinking of holding a party soon and need their help setting it up."

Robin bowed her head slightly and murmered, "Yes, m'lady."

The car pulled up and the driver got out to open the door for them. However, when he got close to them, Mrs. Higurashi put her hand onto his chest to stop him.

"Ah, wait Harold." She nodded to Inuyasha and added. "I would like our new slave to start his training right away." She turned to Inuyasha and spoke directly to him, saying, "Here are your first order's: you will do everything to Kagome. Open dorrs, close them, run her errands, make her food, lay out her clothing each morning, protect her from danger, and even chew her food in necessary." Smiling over at Kagome, she added, "Confirm those for me, dear?"

Kagome hesitated…she knew that those weren't even half of the orders her Mother was going to give and she didn't like it. She could do all that herself, especially chew her food. She didn't need soeone doing it for her! However…however, she knew that her Mother wouldn't drop the matter until she confirmed all of what she had just said. Since she was the only registered owner of Inuyasha, only she could issue, deny, or confirm his orders.

Reluctantly, she said, "Ok. I…I confirm them…" she looked down at her feet, trying to hide her shame filled blush.

"Good! Now, let us go home so that you can get settled again." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Slave?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, walking past Kagome and brushing against her ever-so-softly, before reaching out and opening the door. The driver, who had already gone back to his side of the car, open his own door and hurried in.

They all entered the car. Kagome knew she would be forced to sit next to Inuyasha and she hated that fact. She was so guilt ridden and ashamed of her actions she didn't want anyone to see it, especially him. However, not having a choice in the matter, she scooted as far away from him as she could. But it was no use. She could feel his presence beside her and her guilt only soared.

The ride home was mostly quiet, except for the ocassional small sigh from Kagome. She didn't even know she was doing it until Robin shifted and flicked Kagome's leg with her fingers. Immediately Kagome sat up straight. Robin always flicked her when she was being annoying or doing something wrong. She had done so ever since she was a little girl.

It seemed like forever before Harold was finally pulling into their drive way and then their spacious garage. Kagome had never been so happy to see her house…not that she remembered anyways.

The moment the car stopped, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out, holding onto it until everyone else was out as well. He then shut it and turned to stare over Kagome's head. She knew he was waiting for more orders. And she was reluctant to give them.

However, knowing that both her Mother and Robin were wating for her to say something to him, she slowly said, "Um, so…I guess this is youre new home. Would you like to see where you're going to sleep?" the moment she finished her sentence she felt another flick on her arm.

"Kagome!" Robin cried. "You don't _ask_ slaves what they want! You tell them!"

Shocked and just wanting to get to her room, Kagome said quickly, "Yes, Robin. I'm sorry." Glancing an apology at Inuyasha she said, 'Um, come with me ple…" she stopped herself from saying please and added, "Um, to my room. I'll show you where you can store your things and get some rest before…anything else happens."

Inuyasha bowed stifflly and said, "Yes, Mistress."

As Kagome turned and walked away, Inuyasha in tow, she felt like crying. No one should be made to do something they don't want to do! She thought. And here I am, with a personal slave, who I'm going to be forced to order about!

She felt like crying at the injustice of it. Not just towards herself, but for all slaves…especially Inuyasha.

~*~

Never before had Inuyasha been in a huse like this. Well, never before had he really been in a house. When he was a baby he had been with his Mother and, for a few months, his Father. However, when his Father was killed, his people had cast his Mother and himself out. However, a passing group of tribes people had taken pity on them and welcomed them with open arms, though they openly opposed Inuyasha. Since his Mother has a woman, and their tribe had valused women above all else, they took her in and were forced to keep him as well.

For years they had traveled together and he had learned everything he had known from his Mother, since he was banned from going to the tribes school. When he was twelve, however, his Mother had been killed, along with much of the tribe, and he had been taken as a slave. He didn't actually remember that day to clearly. He remembered seeing his Mothers broken body lying on the ground…but nothing more. Next thing he knew, he was in a cage, along with about fifty others, on their way to a slave market.

So, instead of watching his feet, on the back of his Mistresses head (which he was tempted to do, since her hair swayed so inticently), he looked around himself at everything there was to see.

Rugs covered the floors and there seemed to be doors everywhere. Bright colors filled every room and gave a feeling of openness.

It made him feel…exposed.

"So, this is my wing of the house." Kagome said as she opened a door off to the side of the hall they were in. "You'll probably spend most of your time here…I do." She smiled to herself and added. "I don't exactly…get out much, except to go to school, of course."

She smiled over her should at him and he quickly shifted his eyes down to the floor. Laughing a little she said, "You can look around. It's only the two of us and I should warn you…I'm not like other slave owners." Ducking her head she said quietly, "I don't believe in slavery."

She expected him to laugh at her, like everyone else did, or at least snort with anger. She was use to both of those responses. However, what she didn't expect was for him to suddenly speak and say. "Then why did you buy me?"

~*~

He didn't know what possesed him to say it. He had been thinking of asking her the question, of course, but he had never really intended to say it out loud! She stopped in her tracks suddenly and turned about to face him. Expecting to have his command word used on him, or at least slepped, he braced himself. He could take anything she threw at him.

Anything but the look she was giving him. Oh, that look threw him completely.

She was thoughtful looking, as if she didn't really know the answer herself. She regarded him for a moment longer before she looked away and strode over to a nearby table with a lit lamp on it.

She fingered the design etched into the stained glass of the lamp and seemed to form an answer. Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for…something…to happen.

"I guess…I guess it was because of your hair." She said absently and blushed.

He couldn't believe it. His _hair_ had made her buy him? Since when did anyone buy a slave because of their _hair_?

"Wait, no…"She suddenly added, turning to face him and lean her hip against the table. "Maybe not just your hair…" she shook her head at her own sillyness. "I said your hair because, when you got blood on it, it made my heart hurt to think that such beautiful hair should be ruined like that." Laughing she stood up straight and walked over to the otherside of the hall, opposide the table, to look out a window facing the city. "What a silly reason. But it was _one_ of my reasons." She looked over her should at him and smiled. "If you're wondering what the other reasons are, don't ask." She started to walk again, heading away from him, before she added, "I don't even know them."

He hurried to catch up to this, he thought, insane girl and moments later she was stopping in front of a gilded door with a key hole in it and some sort of scanner to the side. Inuyasha studied the device while Kagome took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"This is my room," she said, glancing at him. When she saw what he was looking at she added with slight annoyance, "That's a finger print scanner. My parents are so obsessed with keeping me safe and out of harms way that they had that installed years ago." With a final glace of annoyance at it, she lightly stepped into her room and waiting for Inuyasha to enter before saying, "I never use the thing, though, so you wont have to worry about it."

~*~

When she attempted to close the door, she suddenly found it dragged from her grasp. Inuyasha was closing it for her. It took her a moment to remember the others her Mother had given and she had confirmed. Of course. He had been ordered to close the doors for her.

As she watched, he turned the lock on the door (which she would have done anyways) and turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest. He was waiting for more orders.

"So…um…" she said intelligently. "I'll show you where you can store your things and um…sleep." She blushed at the thought of having a man sleeping in her room and started to babble, "Cause, you know, my bed isnt big eaough, and that wouldn't be proper anyways, and I don't have an extra bed, or a guest bed, and I'm not sure how you prefer to sleep, or where, and…" his sudden intense glare made her stop and snap her mouth closed. Had she said something wrong.

"Why do you even care?" Inuyasha asked, intensifying his glare. "You're my Mistress. I'll sleep wherever and however the Hell you want me to." He took a step forward before dropping his voice and adding, "And I'll do everything you want, however you want,.

She knew he was being sexual and she blushed. It was one thing to be rude, but it was another to be so…provoctive. She was a virgin for goodness sake! She didn't know how to respond to something like that! Well, she did…she got angry.

"I was only asking," she said with a glare of her own. "Because I _care_ about people. I want them to be comfortable. Even if they don't want to be." She flipped her hair and added, "Besides, do you _want_ to be treated like…like trash?" her anger turn to triumph the moment she saw his ears twitch and she knew she had gotten to him.

However, she triumph soon turned itself into sadness when he said, "I'm not a _person, _Mistress. I'm a _slave_ So I _am_ trash." He spat the words out at her and tapped his fingers on his arm. "So treat me like trash. Treat me like anything you want. But don't take pity on me and treat me like a _person_." He had been saying it sarcasticly. But the expression on Kagome's face made him realize she was taking him seriously.

Suddenly she turned on her heel and stommped to her closet before flinging it open and dragging out a pillow and a comforter. Stomping back to Inuyasha, she threw them at his feet and said, "Fine. Make your bed. Then make a bed for every piece of trash in my room." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "You want me to treat you like trash? Fine. I'll just have to treat my trash better it seems. When you're done making all the beds, you can grab some tooth brushes from my bathroom and brush your teeth…and the imaginary teeth of the trash!"

She stomped to her desk and sat down before grabbing the remote for her TV and pushing the on button.

As she flipped absently through the channels, Inuyasha got to work making his bed up near hers. He knew that, to protect her as he had been ordered to, he would need to be near her, even at night.

"Is this how you really treat your trash?" he finally asked as he was smothing out some wrinkles in his pillow.

"No," she snapped, changing the channel again. "But because of you I have to. And I cant treat you any different then the wrest of my trash or it'd all be jealous of you. Therefore, I have to treat you all equally." She sighed and glanced at him and he suddenly saw the hidden smile in her eyes. She was teasing him!

Shaking his head, he got up and went to the closet to get another blanket.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's voice asked from behind him.

"Getting another blanket." He said. "For the rest of the trashes beds."

A sudden laugh from behind him made him turn and stare at her.

"I wasn't serious!" she cried, getting up and walking to him to take the blanket out of his arms and push it back into her closet. "I was kidding." She walked back to her chair and sat again, adding, "You're not trash. You're a person, whether you like it or not." She smiled at him. "Besides, do you really want to be trash?" her smile vanished at her serious question.

And Inuyasha was seriously thinking about answer with a 'yes' but he just couldn't. He might have expected her to, might, in a way, have wanted her to, sinc eit was the life he was use to. But…but she was offering his something different. Something he had never experianced before. And he was oh-so-eager to take on this new adventure.

He shook his head and was rewarded with a smile from Kagome.

"There," she said. "I knew I was right. Now…I think I should set up some rules." She blushed and said, "I've never actually had a boy in my room, let alone living in it." she switched off the TV and regarded him.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to register that she had said 'rules' not 'orders.' What was up with this girl?

"I guess, for starters, I should tell you I take a shower every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. So, um, unless I'm in trouble, I'd like you to be out of my room and in the garden, which is through that door." She gestured to one at her left. "Also, that stuff about opening and closing doors and whatever else Mother said? You don't have to do that when it's just us two…but you should probably do it in front of others. They'll expect it and I'm not sure I really want them questing me all over again about my slavery beliefs."

She watched as he leaned up against a wall and cross his arms. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Also, I ask that you to take at least one shower a day." She saw him flinch at this and wondered at the response. "When you do, I'll go in the garden so you can have some privacy." She watched his ears flick at this and wondered at _that_ response. "If you need anything, ask. That one is an order. I don't want you to go without something you really really need."

She thought for a few moments, and Inuyasha just watched her. He had never meet anyone like her before.

"Also…" she suddenly blushed right to the tips of her hair. "Also…please call me Kagome. I get called m'lady and everything else so often and only my parents call me Kagome. So…so I'd really like it if someone other then them called me Kagome." She looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up at Inuyasha through her eyelashes. "Please?" she added.

~*~

She had to know what she was doing to him. She had to. No one could act like her and _not_ know. _No one_. The way she was looking at him right now pretty much made the words, "Of course…Kagome." Just roll off his tongue. And her smile…the way she smiled at him, as if she was so happy with him.

She had to know how crazy she was making him! Sure, he had had his fill of women when he was at the Market. But no one had been like her. Not even close. She was…something different. Something foreign to him.

Something he knew…would be dangerous to his hea…

He cut off his thought there and refused to think about them anymore. She was just a girl. Nothing more. She was attractive enough to set his hormones off, but that was it. So he wanted to fuck her. Big deal. _That was it_. Nothing more. There was nothing different about this women then any of the others he had slept with. He had felt this sort of lust before…

Right?

~*~

A/N: Ok, so, short chapter, but whatever. I had to break it into two parts (it had been 20 pages) because I didn't like the way it sounded after the ending here. It wasn't fluid enough.

And HA! Inuyasha's last part made me laugh so hard. And just to tell you, no, they're not in love yet, don't ask. --.-- I don't make couples fall in love that fast….xD


End file.
